


Is it Cold in the Water?

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escapism, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash, Fifth Holy Grail War, Inspired by Music, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, One Shot, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Skinny Dipping, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Things indeed have changed in an unmistakable way.





	Is it Cold in the Water?

"I haven't had the chance to thank you, Sakura," Rider told her, as they sat together in the secret grotto they found a long time ago, when they needed a place away from the world.

It could have been hours or even days; time slowed down whenever Rider and Sakura got the chance to have a reprieve from reality.

The Servant's smooth voice brought Sakura out of her train of thought, and she looked away from the reflecting waters. Her breath caught, heart hammering.

She never thought she would hear those words from Rider, nor did she expect them. If anything,  _she_  should be the one thanking Rider for staying by her side a thousand times over, for remaining an  _aspect_ of this world, rather than a visitor.

It was her first inkling of how swiftly things have  _changed_. It both warmed her heart and frightened her to the core.

"Wh-what did you mean, Rider?" Sakura asked, her voice hushed as if not to upset the motion of the water or this very moment. "If anything, I should be thanking you, for staying with me."

Rider blinked and stared at Sakura for a while, naked and glistening in the bluish glow from the water, her purple hair long and sleek down her back.

"Yes, I have, but at the same time, I do believe that you saved me, Sakura. I don't think I can ever repay you enough for that." Rider replied, a smile growing on her soft features.

Sakura felt her cheeks grow hot, but a reassuring warmth blossomed in her chest, her very being.

Things indeed have changed in an unmistakable way.

Rider swam in the sparkling waters to float beside her; Sakura couldn't help the grin on her face. No longer feeling hollow, she let herself lean towards Rider, kissing her on the lips. Rider returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around Sakura, lithely, safely, never letting go.


End file.
